List of Mercedes-Benz engines
Mercedes-Benz produced a full line of straight-4 -5 and -6, V6, V8, V10, and V12 engines and even Wankel engine. Currently, they are distinctive for their 3-valve per cylinder Single overhead cam configuration, though this is being replaced by a more conventional 4-valve DOHC layout. All Mercedes-Benz V6/V8 engines are manufactured in Stuttgart-Bad Cannstatt, Germany. The 4-cylinder versions (M266, M266 Turbo and M271) are assembled in Stuttgart-Untertürkheim. In Berlin is the V12 engine plant. I4 * 1953-1961 OM636 Diesel * 1955-1968 M121 * 1959-1967 OM621 Diesel * 1968-1973 OM615 Diesel ** 2.0 L ** 2.2 L * 1968-1980 M115 ** 2.0 L ** 2.3 L * 1973-1983 OM616 Diesel ** 2.4 L * 1980-1993 M102 ** 2.0 L ** 2.3 L * 1994-2004 M111 (DOHC) ** 1.8 L (1796 cc) ** 2.0 L (1998 cc) ** 2.2 L (2198 cc) ** 2.3 L (2298 cc) supercharged or normally aspirated * M271 ** 1.8 L (1796 cc) E18 * OM601 Diesel ** 2.0 L ** 2.2 L * xxxx-xxx OM314 Diesel I5 * 1975-1985 OM617 Diesel ** 3.0 L * 1987-1993 OM602 Diesel ** 2.5 L N/A ** 2.5 L Turbo Diesel 602.961 ** 2.9 L * 1994-2000 OM605 Diesel ** 2.5 L * OM647 Diesel ** 2.7 L (2687 cc) * 1999-2006 OM612 Diesel **2.7 L (2696 cc) I6 * 1951-1980 M180 * 1954-1963 M198 * 1958-1966 M127 * 1958-1970 M189 * 1965-1968 M129 * 1966-1967 M108 * 1967-1980 M130 * 1968-1972 M114 * 1972-1986 M110 (DOHC) ** 2.8 L (2746 cc) * 1986-1993 M103 (SOHC) ** 2.6 L ** 3.0 L * 1986-1995 OM603 Diesel ** 3.0 L ** 3.5 L * 1990-1999 M104 (DOHC) ** 2.8 L ** 3.2 L * 1995-present OM606 Diesel * OM648 Diesel ** 3.2 L (3222 cc) * Diesel ** OM312 Diesel ** OM352 Diesel ** OM355 Diesel ** OM360 Diesel ** OM366 Diesel ** OM407 Diesel ** OM427 Diesel ** OM447 Diesel ** OM457 Diesel ** OM906 Diesel ** OM926 Diesel * Natural gas and Liquified petroleum gas (LPG) ** M366 CNG ** M407 LPG (Autogas) ** M447 CNG ** M906 CNG V6 * 1997-present M112 ** 2.6 L (2597 cc) E26 ** 3.2 L (3199 cc) E32 ** 3.2 L (3199 cc) E32 AMG ** 3.7 L (3724 cc) E37 * 2004-present M272 ** 2.5 L (2469 cc) E25 ** 3.0 L (2996 cc) E30 ** 3.5 L (3498 cc) E35 * OM501 Diesel ** 11.9 L * Diesel ** OM401 Diesel ** OM421 Diesel ** OM441 Diesel ** OM501 Diesel ** OM642 Diesel **3.0 L (2987 cc) E28, E32 V8 * 1965-1979 M100 ** 6.3 L ** 6.9 L * 1971-1991 M117 ** 4.5 L ** 5.0 L ** 5.5 L (Used in 560 models, but is 5.5L) * 1971-1991 M116 ** 3.5 L ** 3.8 L ** 4.2 L * 1990-1999 M119 ** 4.2 L (4196 cc) ** 5.0 L (4973 cc) * 1999-present M113 ** 4.3 L (4266 cc) E43 ** 5.0 L (4966 cc) E50 ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) E55 AMG ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) E55 ML AMG * 2004-present M155 ** 5.4 L (5439 cc) * 2006-present M273 ** 4.7 L (4663 cc) ** 5.5 L (5461 cc) * 2006-present M156 ** 6.2 L (6208 cc) 6.3-liter * 2010- M159 ** 6.2 L (6208 cc) SLS AMG * Diesel ** OM402 Diesel ** OM422 Diesel V10 * Diesel ** OM403 Diesel ** OM423 Diesel V12 * 1992-present M120 ** 600SEL/S600 ** 600SL/SL600 ** 600SEC/CL600 ** S65 AMG ** Brabus M V12/E V12/G V12 * M137 ** 5.8 L (5786 cc) E58 * M275/M285 ** 5.5 L (5513 cc) M275 twin-turbo ** 6.0 L (5980 cc) M285 twin-turbo * M120 ** 7.3 L (7291 cc) SL73 AMG, Pagani Zonda * Diesel ** OM404 Diesel ** OM424 Diesel ** OM444 Diesel Wankel * 1969-1970 M950F ** 3-rotor 1.8 L ** 4-rotor 2.4 L See also * Bluetec * List of Engine Manufacturers External links * official web site * *